Vehicles may be equipped with telematics units or other in-vehicle controllers that enable hands free calling, vehicle tracking, navigation instruction transmission, and other like features. Telematics units or other in-vehicle controllers may also be configured to activate vehicle settings that are personal to the vehicle user. A user may select desirable settings and configure the telematics unit or other in-vehicle controller from within the vehicle or remotely from the vehicle (e.g., via an Internet-enabled program).